She's Gone
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "Y cuenta la leyenda, que un hombre hizo todo por una mujer a la que amaba, tanto, que la hizo eterna, sólo para él. Pero, otros juran haber escuchado el grito ahogado de una joven, implorando por ayuda, pero que al final se ahogó en el eco de la oscuridad…". Special Creepy. LxMisa.


**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí vengo con un especial algo tenebroso. **

**Quise escribir algo en conmemoración de esta época de Halloween y Día de Muertos, que ya casi son. Y esto fue lo que resultó. Es un LxMisa.**

**Espero que les guste, ya que me esforcé mucho en él. Este shot está inspirado en la canción y el video de la canción de **_**She's Gone**_** de **_**G-Dragon**_**. Es algo así como mi visión de los hechos, pero con L y Misa como protagonistas.**

**Kitte Kudasai!**

**She's Gone**

El eco de su respiración era lo único que escuchaba en la oscuridad. No había ventanas, y el aire empezaba a faltarle. Sus pies y manos atados, sin poder zafarse. Trataba de recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, pero lo único que recordaba eran unos ojos negros penetrantes justo antes de perder la consciencia.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto llevaba ahí; solo podía pensar en tratar de salir de ahí. Forcejeó por centésima vez con la cuerda, tratando de que aunque sea una mano saliese, pero nada; estaba muy bien atada. Suspiró, rendida. Algo había en esa situación que la hacia tener miedo, pero no un miedo simple, sino uno profundo. Volteaba a todos lados, buscando una pizca de luz, y tal vez una salida; pero sólo logró divisar un débil rayo salir de lo que al parecer era una puerta, y lógicamente la única manera de salir de ahí. Así que, con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz, arrastró la silla hacia ahí, sin éxito. Siguió intentándolo, hasta que un ruido la hizo petrificarse…

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió, rechinando de una manera espeluznante. Misa miró fijamente a la silueta que se mostraba justo de pie al borde de la puerta. El chico tenía unos escalofriantes ojos negros, el cabello alborotado, y vestía con un traje negro. Al principio, revisó la habitación entera, pero al final sus ojos se postraron sobre ella, haciendo que diera un respingo al sentir los azabaches fijos en ella. El muchacho, conocido como L, dio un paso adelante, y otro más, acercándose a ella. Su aspecto era atemorizante, y sus ojos terroríficos.

Misa no dijo nada. Incluso su respiración se detuvo por un instante, al verlo justo frente a ella, a centímetros de distancia. De pronto, él levantó su blanca mano, y acarició con ternura el cabello de la rubia. Una sonrisa torcida transformó su rostro, dándole incluso un toque más horrible.

-Misa-san es sólo mía ahora…- susurró, con una voz tan inocente, pero que dejaba escapar indicios de locura. Entonces, ella sintió el verdadero terror. En sus ojos se reflejaban, sus intenciones reales. De pronto Misa comenzó a temer por su vida.

Como pudo, y de una forma milagrosa, logró deshacer los nudos que la ataban a esa silla. Empujó al chico, y salió de ese oscuro lugar.

Lo único que podía distinguir era el enorme laberinto en el cual se veía atrapada. Sería una lata huir de ahí. Pero, en ese momento, escuchó el crujir de las hojas debajo de los zapatos de L. Se giró, y lo que vio, le erizó la piel completamente…

-Misa-san no podrá ir a ningún lado- dijo él, con el mismo tono de voz anterior. En sus ojos se veía lo mordaz de sus planes. Pero, más que otra cosa, ella vio la muerte en esos azabaches. Aterrada, emprendió camino dentro del laberinto.

Corría con desesperación, arrastrando su delicado vestido de encaje, de color blanco. Ni siquiera sabía porque vestía así, pero supo que ese no era momento de pensar en eso.

"_Tiene que haber una salida"_, se dijo en pensamientos, ya hastiada de ver solo pared tras pared. Pero, lo que más le aterraba, era escuchar los pasos de él, de aquél hombre con cara enloquecida. Sabía que la perseguía, sabía que lo tenía solo a pocos metros detrás de ella. Y no estaba equivocada…

L caminaba con tranquilidad. No llevaba prisa, era verdad. Su rostro era de total provocación, tenía justo a su presa frente a él.

Había soñado tanto en ese momento. El momento en el que Misa solo podría ser suya, de nadie más. Esa misma tarde, cuando ella lo citó en ese café, supo lo que ocurriría. Ella terminaría con él, para irse con el otro sujeto. Lo dejaría, por otro. Lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Ella era suya, y nunca sería de nadie más. Light no iba a arrebatársela.

Por eso, había planeado todo. Nadie se daría cuenta, todos pensarán que fue un accidente. O que ella misma lo hizo. Pero nunca que fue él…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó su lúgubre rostro. Ella pronto le pertenecería. Para siempre. Siguió caminando convencido de que así sería, acechándola, correteándola. Él sabía que ese laberinto no tenía salida. Él mismo lo había creado.

Misa ya estaba exhausta. Empezó a temer que nunca lograría salir de aquél lugar. Por más que intentaba encontrar una salida, solo había paredes imposibles de escalar, llenas de telarañas. Sus ojos delicadamente delineados de negro se alzaron, viendo a la luna. Lo sentía. Él estaba cerca…

Se detuvo un momento. Se pegó a una esquina, tratando de notar si él estaba cerca. Desde hacía unos minutos que había dejado de escuchar sus pisadas. Y es le inquietaba. Miró para todos lados, buscándolo. Pero no lo encontró. Justo cuando iba a decir "estoy salvada" una suave mano la toma por detrás, tapando su boca para evitar que gritara.

De un golpe seco, cae al suelo. Era él. Ahora ya no había forma de escapar…

Le sonrió, de una forma que nunca lograría olvidar. Él sería lo último que vería en su vida. Él siempre deseó eso; ser todo y lo último para ella. Pero, solo él.

-¡No te me acerques, aléjate!- le gritó, temblando de miedo. Él solo ladeó el rostro, mientras de su bolsillo interior del saco, sacaba una diminuta navaja.

-No tienes por qué temer, Misa-san. Yo te amo- le dijo, pretendiendo que con eso ella se calmara, pero solo logró aterrarla más.

-No es cierto- le espetó ella, retrocediendo en el suelo. Ya había encontrado la salida, estaba a unos pasos de ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Claro que sí, Misa-san.

Él avanzó un paso hacía ella, con la navaja jugueteando entre sus flacos dedos. No iba a perder la oportunidad. Entonces, sin resistirse más, hizo el primer corte. La rosada mejilla de la chica, manchada de un carmesí intenso, resbalando por su pómulo, llegando hasta su cuello. No había nada más _hermoso_, a los ojos del chico.

Fue así, que su aliento se contuvo. Ya no había nada que esperar. Empezó a arremeter contra el delicado cuerpo de la rubia, abriendo una, dos, tres veces por todos lados. En menos de un minuto, el blanco vestido de Misa se había vuelto rojo sucio. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, ya que él se lo impidió. Solo agonizaba, en silencio.

L no le quitaba la vista de encima. Era demasiado hermoso como para hacerlo. Lo había hecho, ahora ella le pertenecía. Dio un corte más, justo en el pecho de la muchacha, salpicando la pared y a él por completo. Sintió el líquido manchar su frente, su pómulo, sus labios y sus párpados. No había sensación más placentera para él. Fijó sus ojos en sus manos manchadas de rojo. Sus dedos y sus uñas, llenas de sangre. Qué pleno se sentía. Luego la vio a ella, inerte. Su vida se había apagado, al igual que sus ojos. Y ahí quedó ella, con sus rubios cabellos destellando, sus labios rojos cuál carmín, y su belleza inmaculada.

Ella se había ido. Para siempre. Y eso él lo entendía, porque él mismo lo había hecho. Ahora ya nadie se haría de ella. Ya nadie se la arrebataría, porque ella le pertenecía. Exhausto, se dejó caer al piso terroso. El tibio líquido salía por todas partes del cuerpo de ella, haciendo charcos a su alrededor. Él hundió su palma en él, y luego se cubrió la mitad de la cara con ella. Era ella, quién le acariciaba. Era ella, quien lo amaba. No pudo sentirse más feliz…

Y cuenta la leyenda, que un hombre hizo todo por una mujer a la que amaba, tanto, que la hizo eterna, sólo para él. Pero, otros juran haber escuchado el grito ahogado de una joven, implorando por ayuda, pero que al final se ahogó en el eco de la oscuridad…

**FIN**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Para mi fue horrible, ya que siento que no les dará nada de miedo XD pero me esforcé :c**

**Si tienen un comentario u opinión, por favor cliqueen la opción de **_**dejar review**_** acá abajo. Se los agradezco mucho. ¡Los quiero!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
